Użytkownik:Tenshimeiyo/brudnopis
1. ARTYKUŁ Katsuko Dainamikku (克子ダイナミック) - Jōninka z Konohagakure. Córka Masako Hiroikku, oraz Yoshiego Dainamikku. Starsza siostra Sakue Hiroikku. Życiowa partnerka Kakashiego. Ma z nim trojaczki; Kazumi, Katashiego, oraz Kichirio'ego. Przed tym, jak poznała Kakashiego, była bardzo źle nastawiona do ludzi i otaczającego ją świata. Przez jej dzieciństwo mieści w sobie siedem demonów: Gniew, Nienawiść, Smutek, Zazdrość, Śmierć, Cierń i Ciemność. Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Ayumi Majikku, którą traktuje jak drugą siostrę. Za przyjaciółkę ma także Ayame Mashibę, której jest sensei. Jej jedynym przyjacielem jest Kayroku Higuchi, z którym dogaduje się, szczególnie w tych doroślejszych sprawach. Pozdro dla kumatych ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Wygląd Katsuko to kobieta o wychudzonej sylwetce, mająca jędrne pośladki, oraz biust większy od Tsunade. Posiada delikatne rysy twarzy, gładką cerę i bladą karnację. Ma duże, niebieskie, głębokie oczy, oraz długie, naturalne rzęsy. Jedno oko zaś lekko przykrywa grzywka. Swoje długie włosy w kolorze czekolady upina w kucyka, za pomocą swojego ochraniacza. Rozpuszczone włosy sięgają jej za pośladki. Charakter Przed przemianą Katsuko miała złożony charakter, który jednak pozwalał na właściwe osądzenie sytuacji. Ciągle miewała napady złości, od dzieciństwa trzeba było ją uczyć opanowania, aby nie raniła innych okrutnymi słowami. Bardzo subiektywna, patrzyła na wszystko z własnego punktu widzenia. Miała dużą pewność siebie, choć rzadko ją okazywała. Na co dzień mogła przejawiać niezadowolenie i złość, chciała po prostu osiągnąć założony cel, potrafiła działać dyskretnie i z opanowaniem. Była uczuciowa, ale nie okazywała tego. Była bardzo zaborcza, już od dzieciństwa. Po przemianie Parę cech jak ciągłe napady złości, czy też właściwe osądzanie sytuacji zostało. Chociaż napady złości lekko zmalały. Teraz okazuje swą pewność siebie, nadal potrafi działać dyskretnie i z opanowaniem. Pokazuje swe uczucia. Potrafi oceniać ludzi niewiarygodnie prędko i właściwie! Całym sercem angażuje się w działanie. Nigdy nie odmówi pomocy, uśmiechając się tak jakby wleft|thumb|Kakashi całujący Katsukoszystko było dla niej łatwe. Jej niezwykły urok i wybuchowy, namiętny aspekt osobowości nieraz pozwalają wyrwać się z ram codziennej egzystencji i przeżyć ekscytujące przygody, które pozostawiają bogate wspomnienia. Posiada w duszy skarby miłości i poświęcenia. Pragnie żyć intensywnie i dla tego celu jest gotowa popełnić wiele nieostrożności. Jest bardzo kobieca, kokieteryjna i zmysłowa. Jej sex-appeal łamie serca mężczyznom, lecz Katsuko pokochała tylko jednego i był to Kakashi. Uwielbia przyjmować gości, i to wystawnie. Doskonale się ubiera, może służyć dobrą radą w dziedzinie urządzania mieszkania. Jako żona jest bardzo reprezentacyjna. Potrafi przezwyciężyć największe życiowe trudności. Jak winorośl, potrzebuje oparcia, by w pełni rozkwitnąć. Aby nie pokazać po sobie, że dana sytuacja wstrząsa nią lub wzrusza, nadmierną pobudliwość ukrywa pod pozornym chłodem. Posiada dar przewidywania znaczących zmian w swym życiu. Cechuje ją wielkie opanowanie, które pozwala stawiać czoła trudnym sytuacjom. Od thumb|Zdenerwowana Katsukonajmłodszych lat sprawiała trudności wychowawcze, gdyż trudno nią kierować. Odczuwa silną potrzebę dawania czegoś z siebie. By odwieść ją od jakiegoś zamiaru, nie należy stosować siły, ale przekonać, że to nie leży w jej interesie. Z łatwością odkrywa głęboko zakamuflowane tajemnice. Niełatwo ją oszukać, gdyż czyta w cudzych myślach i sercu. Ma wrodzony zmysł dyplomatyczny, którym posługuje się z lubością. Seks to dla niej wszystko albo nic. Zdolna wszystko poświęcić dla swojego ideału, w jej przypadku wszystko może się zdarzyć... Dodajmy, że dysponuje sporą dozą cech męskich. Miłość jest dla niej głównym motorem działania. Wierzy i kocha, czyli przenosi góry. Długo pamięta wszelkie doznane przykrości i często nawet po długim czasie za wszelką cenę potrafi się zrewanżować. Sama nierzadko posługuje się ironią i ciętym dowcipem, lecz u innych tego nie toleruje. Cechuje ją też duża zaradność w trudnych sytuacjach. Jeśli ktoś „zajdzie jej za skórę”, czeka miesiącami, latami, aby się z nim porachować. Niepowodzenia znacznie bardziej ją drażnią, niż przygnębiają. Gdy wbije sobie coś do głowy, pracuje... i udaje jej się pokonać wszystkie przeszkody. Jest kobietą o silnej psychice, potrafi poradzić sobie w trudnej sytuacji, lecz nadużywa słów i przekleństw. Od dzieciństwa bardzo silna, lecz przez życie średnio mogłaby przejść samodzielnie. Obdarza innych wierną przyjaźnią, kobiety i mężczyzn, bez różnicy, a to rzadkość. Jednakże jej zachowanie wobec przyjaciół jest tak nierówne, że przyprawia o zawrót głowy. Wykorzystuje to, że łatwo wybucha, tylko by wyrównać rachunki. Jest bardzo przekorna, lubi mówić „nie”, sprzeczać się i upierać. „Co postanowione, to zrobione” to jej główna dewiza, nieco uciążliwa dla otoczenia. Ma w sobie coś tajemniczego, nieuchwytnego, co sprawia, że otoczenie zachodzi w głowę kim jest naprawdę. Chwyta w lot całość zagadnienia. Historia Wczesne Dzieciństwo Katsuko narodziła się w ni za biednej, ni za bogatej rodzinie. Jej dzieciństwo przebiegało spokojnie, opiekowano się nią, oraz uczono nowych technik. W wieku trzech lat nauczyła się również aktywować i używać sharingana. Klan Dainamikku był bardzo docenianym klanem. Jej matka Masako specjalizowała się poza byakuganem, w sztukach kwiecistych, oraz przyrodniczych Rośliny, uleczanie itp. . Przyznawała się do bycia członkinią klanu Dainamikku, nawet przyjęła takie nazwisko. Yoshi- ojciec Katuko był dumnym posiadaczem sharingana. Specjalizował się w angelologii Sztuka przywoływania aniołów, lub aniołopodobnych demonów Gdy Katsuko miała czternaście lat, jej matka powiła Sakue. Młoda Katsuko bardzo się bała, gdyż wiedziała, że musiała stanowić przykład dla młodszej. W wieku pięciu lat szczęśliwie zdała Akademię Ninja i trafiła do drużyny razem z Kasprem Shinikaru, oraz z Niseromujim Yūjin Odzwierciedlenie moich dwóch klasowych katów, którzy znęcali się nade mną :) . Ich nauczycielem był Migotona Chanpion. W wieku sześciu lat, Katsuko jako jedyna z drużyny zdobyła rangę chūnina. Najśmieszniejszym faktem było to, że dziewczyna była od nich młodsza o kilka lat Poszłam o rok szybciej do szkoły, w rzeczywistości jednak ta różnica wieku wynosiła tylko rok . Katastrofa Klanu Dainamikku Do czternastego roku życia, Katsuko żyło się jak w niebie. Była chwalona, oraz szanowana w całej wiosce. Była najlepszą członkinią jej drużyny. Wygrywała każdy pojedynek. Wśród innych drużyn także była szanowana i znana. Niestety życie, jak to życie- śle pod nogi kłody. Dokładnie pierwszego grudnia, ojciec Katsuko opuścił wioskę w poszukiwaniu źródła potęgi, gdyż chciał przywołać najsilniejszego z upadłych aniołów i zniszczyć wioskę, lecz był na to za słaby. Miesiąc później powrócił w celu wymordowania swojej najbliższej rodziny- rodzeństwa z ich potomkami, oraz własną żonę i jego dzieci. Była to mroźna noc, za oknem wichura. Błyskawice przecinały wieczorne niebo, wydając z siebie straszne grzmoty. Katsuko bawiła się z małą Sakue. Drzwi do domu uchyliły się i pojawił się w nich nie kto inny, lecz sam Yosi Dainamikku, dzierżący w ręce legendarny Miecz Upadłych Aniołów. Był to miecz niezwykle silny. Potrafił kontrolować energię, szybko ją odnawiać, owy miecz pozwalał również na poznanie kilku nowych Jutsu. Już chciał zaatakować znienacka Katsuko, lecz ta od samego jego wejścia miała aktywowanego sharingana i szybko zrobiła unik, trzymając w objęciach swoją siostrę. Ojciec natomiast uderzył w wazon, który potłukł. Masako wszystko to usłyszała, wtargnęła do pokoju, aktywowała byakugana. - Katsuko, zabierz Sakue i siebie w bezpieczne miejsce i poinformuj Hokage, ja się nim zajmę! Uciekaj dziecko! - Krzyczała matka Dom rodziny Dainamikku znajdował się na granicy wioski, więc Katsuko miała daleko do siedziby Hokage. Biegła ile miała sił w nogach. Siedzibę Trzeciego strzegli strażnicy, lecz gdy zobaczyli młodą Dainamikku z jej siostrą, pozwolili jej zobaczyć się z Hokage, pomimo tego, że na zegarku za chwilę miała wybić godzina dwudziesta druga. Na szczęście Hiruzen Sarutobi nie spał- był przykuty do papierkowej roboty, a przybycie Katsuko było dla niego odciążeniem od obowiązków. - Rozumiem - powiedział Trzeci, gdy dziewczyna opowiedziała mu o swoich przeżyciach z dzisiejszego dnia. - Twojej młodszej siostrze- Sakue damy nazwisko Hiroikku, żeby ona nie była okryta hańbą od najmłodszych lat. Lecz jeśli chodzi o Ciebie... Niestety, nie mogę Ci w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. Akt urodzenia Sakue nie został jeszcze wydany, więc można jeszcze go poprawić. Naprawdę... Współczuję Ci Katsuko, nie wiedziałem, że Yoshi posunie się do takich czynów. Za swoich czasów, był bardzo szanowanym shinobi... - opowiedział Hokage. - A... Sakue? Nie będzie postrzegana tak źle jak ja? To, co dzisiaj się stało, na pewno da zły rozgłos o naszym klanie i jego członkach... - zapytała kunoichi - Nie, przecież należy od dzisiaj do innego klanu - uśmiechnął się Hiruzen - Ahh... Katsuko... Daj małą Sakue do opieki do mojej żony, ma rękę do dzieci, a sama idź się prześpij, zaraz wyślę jednego ze straży, by pokazał Ci, gdzie masz spać, nie pozwolę Ci wrócić do domu - dodał - Hai... - odrzekła Katsuko i wyszła. Młoda dziedziczka klanu Dainamikku udała się w stronę pokoju. Umyła się i położyła do łóżka. Rozmyślała o swoim życiu. Nie wiedziała jednak, jaki koszmar będzie na nią czekał... Nienawiść Innych Zwykły Bohater Siedem Demonów - Siedem Zagrożeń Porwanie Była mroźna i dosyć wietrzna noc, miesiąc po tym, jak Katsuko została opętana przez demony. Budziła coraz to więcej kontrowersji w mieście. Liczba języków, na których poruszano jej temat wciąż nie malała. Tej właśnie nocy Katsuko zostawiła w mieszkaniu uchylone okno, by móc pożegnać się z zaduchem, który codziennie gościł w jej pokoju. Na zegarze dochodziła godzina pierwsza. Katsuko spała jak zabita. Nie mogła usłyszeć, jak ktoś używając techniki zmniejszenia dostaje się do jej pokoju, chwytając dziewczynę i uciekając z nią poza teren Konohy, kryjąc się w objęciach nocy. Kunoichi lekko uchyliła oczy. Czuła się źle, jakby zaraz miała zwrócić zjedzony wcześniej posiłek. Obudziła się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Lampy rozstawione po wszystkich kątach i dodatkowe oświetlenie dawały efekt, jakby owe pomieszczenie było samo w sobie czymś w rodzaju sali do sesji fotograficznych. Na ścianach były wielkie fiolki, w których przetrzymywano jakieś substancje. Siedziała na metalowym, wielkim krześle, uwięziona była w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, dodatkowo ręce miała skrzyżowane, przykute kajdanami do owego siedzenia. Do okoła stali jacyś ludzie, do złudzenia przypominających popleczników Orochimaru. - Ludzie, przebudziła się! - krzyknął jakiś chłopak. Katsuko i tak ledwo kontaktowała ze światem. Za chwilę poczuła tylko strzał z pięści w twarz. Straciła przytomność. Kilka godzin potem znowu się przebudziła. Tym razem w pomieszczeniu była sama. Miała coś w rodzaju amnezji. Nie pamiętała wielu rzeczy. Do głowy miała przyczepione nici z czakry jej palców. Przed sobą miała coś w rodzaju ekranu, który sama stworzyła, w który wpatrywała się. Wyobrażała sobie najgorsze rzeczy na tym świecie. Zaczęła krzyczeć, gdy nagle do sali weszło dwóch mężczyzn, którzy przetrzymywali Katsuko i kazali dalej patrzeć na te straszne rzeczy, by Orochimaru mógł kontynuować badania. Nagle do sali wbiegł trzeci przedstawiciel płci męskiej i uderzył znowu dziewczynę, by straciła przytomność. Sytuacja powtarzała się przez trzy tygodnie. Katsuko była pełna siniaków, miała podbite oczy. Najgorsze było, że odkąd tu się znalazła, nie pamiętała jak się nazywa, ani jak używać swojej siły. Wszystko dzieje się do czasu. Do sali wszedł nie kto inny jak sam Niseromuji Yūjin. W mgnieniu oka Katsuko wszystko sobie przypomniała. Też to, jak cierpiała. - No i kogo my tu mamy. Udało nam się pochwycić jaskółeczkę. Nie mów, że mnie nie pamiętasz Katsuko... - zaczął prowokację Niseromuji - Jak myślisz, że mnie sprowokujesz to się grubo mylisz - Katsuko próbowała zachować się spokojnie. - Widzisz... Teraz służę Orochimaru-sama, zleciłem mu badania na tobie. W naszej przeszłości byłaś najlepszą kunoichi z naszego rocznika, a teraz... Spoczęłaś na laurach? Widocznie... - tu nie dokończył. Nie dokończył, gdyż Katsuko uderzyła go z głowy w twarz. Naprawdę się zdenerwowała. Czakra demonów zaczęła nią ociekać. Zerwała kajdany, za pomocą siły rozerwała kaftan. Sprawiła, że jej rany i siniaki zniknęły. Dobiła swojego dawnego, fałszywego kompana. Do pokoju wbiegało coraz więcej osób. Aktywowała sharingana. Zaczęła się z nimi rozprawiać. Jednego kopnęła, drugiego zaatakowała za pomocą swojej mocy wody. Stała się bardzo niebezpieczna. Wybiegla z budynku przed siebie, znalazła drogowskaz „do Konohagakure” i pobiegła do miasta. Gdy tam dotarła, od razu udała się do Hokage, gdyż nie mogła nad sobą thumb|Sharingan Katsukopanować, za chwilę miały się bowiem wydostać z niej demony. Wbiegła do biura Hokage, który widząc zapłakaną twarz Katsuko wiedział, co ma robić. Zapieczętował kreatury w Katsuko, pozwalając jej znowu być normalnym człowiekiem. Poszła do swojego mieszkania, by spakować swoje rzeczy. Wiedziała już, że ze względu na wszystko, chce opuścić Konohę. Tsunade- Ślimacza Księżniczka Powrót do Wioski Umiejętności Ninjitsu Demonologia Angelologia Taijitsu Genjutsu Sharingan Pasje Śpiew Rysowanie Cytaty „''Iść wciąż do przodu, tak jak każe mi ambicja, patrzeć pod nogi droga będzie wyboista.” ~ Katsuko opowiadając o swoich ambicjach „''Nie zapomnę kto mi pomógł w wędrówce bezkresnej, bo pchali mnie do przodu w miejsce w którym jestem. Muszę bronić ideałów, nie być zwykłą chorągiewką, bo szacunkowo ludzi nie zdobywa się tak lekko” ~ Podczas jednej z bitew thumb|left|Katsuko i Kakashi na łące. Kakashi bez maski + Katsuko w rozpuszczonych włosach to mieszanka wybuchowa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) „''Gram po swojemu i pieprzę wszystkie trendy, jednoosobowa armia, oto słowa mej przysięgi''” ~ Rozumowanie Katsuko przed jej zmianą charakteru „''Dlaczego byłam jedną z wybranych? Dopóki walka się nie rozpoczęła nie byłam świadoma wielkości mojej mocy. Nie śniłam o tym nawet w najśmielszych snach''” ~ Katsuko o swojej mocy „''Niech niebo upadnie, skoro się rozpada. Przetrwamy to i razem stawimy temu czoła''” ~ Do Kakashiego „''Niektórzy mówią, że to przekleństwo życie jak moje, lecz inni - błogosławieństwo. To jest oczywiście samotne życie, lecz spełniam się w nim jak nikt. To jest mój krzyż do dźwigania i ja będę dźwigać to z chęcią. Ktoś musi stanąć przeciwko złu. Dlaczego to nie ja mam być?” ~ również przed zmianą charakteru, mówiąc o swoim życiu „''Gdy przytulił mnie po raz pierwszy, poczułam nie tylko motylki w brzuchu, ale i też thumb|196px|Katsuko w rozpuszczonych włosach. Narysowałam ją w formie rzuconego mi wyzwania: "Rysunek w 5 minut".bezpieczeństwo, którego tak mi brakowało” ~ Rozmawiając ze swoją siostrą o Kakashim „''Matka nigdy nie nauczyła mnie jak kochać,'' ojciec nigdy nie nauczył mnie jak czuć, matka nigdy nie nauczyła mnie jak dotykać, ojciec nigdy nie pokazał mi jak leczyć... Krążyłam rozbita, emocjonalnie zamarznięta Czekając, błądząc... Zawsze byłam wybranym dzieckiem. Stałam się największym skandalem, mówili mi, że nie przetrwam, lecz przetrwanie jest moim drugim imieniem. Krążyłam wokół, mając nadzieję, zaledwie lekko załamana... Czekając, błądząc...” ~ Katsuko przed zmianą charakteru, opowiadając nieco o sobie Kakashiemu „''Byłam chłodna, może też znasz to uczucie, kiedy za dobre intencje i za pomoc, dostajesz kopa w dupę''” ~ Katsuko do Sasuke „''Moja przewidywania były prawdziwe...'' Od dnia naszego pierwszego spotkania zauroczyłeś moje serce, którego nikt nie był w stanie mieć. Poniedziałek, wtorek, środa, czwartek, piątek, sobota, niedziela myślę tylko o tobie. Poranek, pora obiadu, wieczór, świt, rozpalasz mnie przez cały dzień. Pod koniec, M I Ł O Ś Ć jest tym, co mówię. Myślę, że utonęłam w oceanie nazwanym twoim imieniem ” ~ Do Kakashiego „''Ten moment, w którym ujrzałam cię po raz pierwszy, moje serce zostało znokautowane...'' Jesteś kluczem do mojego serca, otwieram się tylko dla ciebie... To moja pierwsza i ostatnia miłość''” ~ Również do Kakashiego'' „''Bo mama mówiła'' Że będę przekraczać granice I nigdy nie powinnam się bać nawet gdy utknę w kącie "Stój prosto, walcz po swojemu" - mówiła Wszyscy ci ludzie gapią się i zerkają na mnie Kręcą głowami, przyglądają się uważnie... Złość, okrucieństwo, zasłużyłam na to I zrobiłabym wszystko, by być tym, co oni nazywają ideałem Wtedy może mogłabym znaleźć miejsce, które nazwałabym swoim, gdzie będę należeć Gdybym tylko była silna... Będę szła ze spuszczonym wzrokiem... spuszczonym wzrokiem''” ~ Katsuko podczas jednej kłótni z Kayroku'' „''W porządku jeśli jesteś zmęczony'' Nikt cie nie będzie winił To w porządku jeśli popełniasz czasem błędy Wszyscy je popełniają Więc mów,że jest w porządku Nawet jeśli to tylko słowa pociechy''” ~ Do Naruto'' „''Ale jest kilka rzeczy, które mam tylko ja.'' Kilka rzeczy, które odróżniają mnie od ciebie. Kilkanaście rzeczy, które czynią mnie taka jaka jestem.” ~ Do Sayuri „''Docenisz kiedy stracisz. Stracisz jeśli nie docenisz.” „''Choć życie ciąży, a psychika siada, nie mogę się poddać - to moja zasada” „''Czas nie leczy ran... on tylko przyzwyczaja nas do bólu...” „Życie to ostry miecz, na którym ktoś napisał: walcz, kochaj, cierp...” „''Jeśli walczysz - przegrywasz czasem, jeżeli nie walczysz - przegrywasz zawsze.” „''Wiesz co mi najlepiej wychodzi? Obudzić się o piątej rano... i zgłosić nieprzygotowanie do życia, po czym przespać resztę dnia.” „''Kto rano wstaje... Temu Kakashi dzieci daje!” ~ Jej reakcja na pobudki Kakashiego, który nie dawał sobie rady z dziećmi Ten cytat wymyślił mój Temarol więc XD „''Lista moich błędów - to najdłuższa księga na świecie...” „''Może teraz wyglądam na słodką i wyrozumiałą, ale w swojej głowie zabiłam Cię milion razy.” „''Po co marzyć, jak i tak tymi marzeniami oszukujemy samych siebie?” „''Nigdy nie jest za późno na przeprosiny. Czasem jest tylko zbyt późno, żeby wybaczyć.” „''Za każdym razem, kiedy pada deszcz, wiesz, że jestem jedyną, która będzie w pobliżu''” ~ Do Kakashiego „''Opowiem ci bajkę z życia wziętą. Smutna dziewczyna na ziemi siedziała, Tylko muzyka jej płacz zagłuszała, Jeszcze przed chwilą uśmiech uroczy, a teraz zaciśnięte usta i zamknięte oczy, znak życia tylko łzy dają, które płyną po policzkach i nie przestają...” ~ Opowiadając o sobie „''Gitara Siema” ~ Zacytowane jej ulubione powiedzonko zaczerpnięte od Typowego Dresa xD „''Na przekór losu podążać chcę wyznaczoną dla nas trasą, byśmy nie zgubili się. Obok twego boku dumnie kroczyć chcę. Wiem, że nie pozwolisz, by ktoś skrzywdził mnie... Za tobą w ogień bym szła, moje serce tobie dam. Nikt nie stanie na drodze nam, nie da rady zniszczyć nas. Obecność twoja jak tlen, bez niego nie obejdzie się. Widzę w twoich oczach ten blask, którym onieśmielasz mnie co dnia.” ~ Do Kakashiego „''Ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę, tańczę w bladym świetle księżyca. Upięłam włosy w stylu królowej piękności, po prostu czuję, że żyję” ~ Podczas jednej uroczystości Konohy do Kakashiego „''Chodź i weź mnie. Pozwól mi całować cię mocno w strugach deszczu.Lubisz jak jestem zakręcona, więc...” ~ Do Kakashiego „''Spokojnie sobie śpi dziewczyna, którą byłam kiedyś, dopóki nie spadłam tak głęboko z niekończącą się tragedią” „''Powinnaś wiedzieć, nie ma życia bez łez. Wybór należy do Ciebie, kim naprawdę chcesz być. Nie bój się swojego przeznaczenia, więc kiedy czujesz, że wszystko tracisz, powinnaś wiedzieć, że nie ma też życia bez strachu.” ~ Do Sakue „''Widzę twój uśmiech, ale w oczach pustkę, Tak nagle, zakładasz maskę, chowasz swoją twarz. Stanowczo zaciskasz pięści, stoisz w miejscu sam. Ukrywasz silne emocje, pośród ludzi, przy których nie chcesz stać. Czas, nie leczy ran, pozostają blizny. Choć krzyczą - Nigdy nie mów nigdy, wytrych miej do zatrzaśniętych bram.” ~ Do Kakashiego „''Nie mam pojęcia jak do tego doszło,'' na chwilę straciłam czujność. Przysięgłam, że nigdy więcej nie będę kochać, jednak wpadłam całkowicie. Powinnam widzieć na co się zanosi i nie dać się zaskoczyć... Nie patrzyłam dokąd zmierzam i zatraciłam się w Twoich oczach.”'' „''Jestem uzależniona od Ciebie uzależniona od Twej miłości. Jak od silnego narkotyku, Którym nie mogę się nasycić. Zatraciłam się w Twoich oczach, Tonę w Twych ciemnych oczach. Poza kontrolą. Co mogę zrobić? Jestem uzależniona od Ciebie''”'' „''To sekretna strona mnie, której nigdy nie pozwolę Ci zobaczyć.'' Trzymam to na uwięzi, ale nie mogę tego kontrolować. Gdy czuję wściekłość, to wtedy nie mogę jej powstrzymać... Czuję to głęboko w środku. Nienawidzę tego, kim się stałam''” ~ Do Kakashiego o swoich demonach.'' „''To ja jestem silniejsza. Miłość Kakashiego i wsparcie moich przyjaciół dają mi niepokonaną siłę.” ~ W odpowiedzi na słowa Sayuri „''Moje serce... jak zamarznięty śnieg jest już twarde. I boi się usłyszeć od ciebie ile jest warte. Bądź przy mnie i spraw, że nie będzie już martwe. Daj mi słowo, że będziesz i że zostaniesz na zawsze. Ludzie mi mówią, że wciąż bym łapała kunai w dłoń. I niszczyła wszystkich co na przeciw mi są. Uświadamiałeś mi z kolejnym zdaniem... Że jestem wyjątkowa... I to... że się martwię nie znaczy, że jestem draniem. To... że się złoszczę nie znaczy, że mam zamęt. Po prostu to co widzę, rzuca mnie na ścianę. Tylko bądź... nie dzielmy się oceanem. Chce się budzić w środku nocy przy tobie i nad ranem. I... stałam się szatanem... w głębi mnie są emocje. I nie chcesz pewnie poczuć j wszystkie z nich ulotnie.” ~ Przed przemianą do swojego ukochanego „''Pytasz mnie jaka jestem? Hmm... Jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Dla każdego inna. Zawsze taka sama. Dla jednego księżniczka, dla innych buntowniczka. Niezastąpiona, niepowtarzalna. Ciągle szalona, zawsze normalna. Kakashiego miłości warta. Więc jednym słowem jestem... Nieidealna."” ~ Do Ino'' „''Cóż, do aniołka mi daleko, księżniczką się nie urodziłam, skarb ze mnie żaden, więc mów do mnie po prostu Katsuko."” ~ Do Sakury'' „''W górę pięść, gotowa do przysięgi? NIGDY NIE POZWOLĘ TYM ŁAJZOM ZWYCIĘŻYĆ!” ~ Do siebie podczas wojny „''Jestem oazą spokoju. Pierdolonym kurwa zajebiście wyciszonym kwiatem lotosu na zajebiście spokojnej tafli jebanego jeziora. Jestem wręcz jak jebany wagon pełen pierdolonych medytujących mnichów” ~ Katsuko do Might Guya „''Weź to do serca, zazdrość to morderca. Spadkobierca wojny, niszczy myśli twoje. Powoduje paranoję. Wywołuję chorobę zakompleksionej pizdy. Patrz pod swe nogi, tylko wtedy będziesz silny. Miej przed sobą cel, wbrew opinii innych.” ~ Do Sakue „''Pożałujesz dnia, w którym się urodziłaś...” Relacje Rodzina Mama "Mamo na zawsze będziesz już moim numerem jeden, bo przecież gdyby nie ty nigdy nie byłoby mnie na świecie. Nosiłaś mnie pod swoim sercem, tu przez 9 miesięcy. Wiem, że raczej trudną niż łatwą córką byłam. Zawsze chciałaś mnie na dobrego człowieka wychować, Twoja miłość wciąż jest najsilniejszym z lekarstw. Wierzę, że jesteś gdzieś tam... u góry... Zobacz, wiem że mam ciężki charakter... I fakt jest faktem to ludzi odstrasza, Ty nauczyłaś mnie się nie wstydzić za swoje błędy, mówić przepraszam. Podarowałaś mi życie i pokazałaś mi świat. Byłaś gotowa oddać mi wszystko tu, zawsze, nawet jak nie miałaś co dać. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką i na zawsze będziesz. Ja nadal jestem twoją małą córeczką, choć mam już 26 lat. A mój burzliwy życiorys już nie raz różne treści przeplatał; cóż, każdy robi błędy..." ~ Katsuko na grobie swojej mamy Tata Sakue "Siostra; na zawsze będziesz moim numerem jeden pod słońcem. Po tobie zawsze mogę się wszystkiego spodziewać. Dziś na serio wierze że będzie tak zawsze. Wierze że wszystko się szybko ułoży. Z tą wiarą, nadzieją tu będzie nam łatwiej, czasami zdarza mi się zachowywać podle, wybacz. Chcę byś wiedziała, ze jesteś najlepszą siostrą na Ziemi. Obie mamy traumy, na nich brudu warstwa gruba. Czas tak szybko leci, widzę po tym jak dorastasz. Pójdę za tobą w ogień, wszędzie gdzie będzie trzeba. Jesteś tą samą kochaną siostrzyczką do dziś" Pozostali Shinobi Yamato Sakura Ino Sai Kurenai Asuma Might Guy Iruka Jiraiya Tsunade Ciekawostki Katsuko, jak i jej autorka są dziecinne Uwielbia słodkie rzeczy Jej ulubionym jedzeniem jest czekolada Uwielbia pić sake szczególnie z Kakashim xD Jest BARDZO ALE TO BARDZO zboczona ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Jiraya do niej zarywał, ale Kakashi mu przypomniał czyja ona jest Dużo przeklina Nie pokazuje się publicznie w rozpuszczonych włosach Tylko Naruto z Sakurą, Sasuke, Sakue i oczywiście Kakashi widzieli ją w rozpuszczonych włosach Umarła trzy razy, lecz demon śmierci w jej ciele, pozwolił jej na odzyskanie pełni życia Każdy Hokage miał do niej pełne zaufanie Zaś Konoszanie mają pełne zaufanie do Katsukage Czyli Katsuko w roli Hokage Lubi śpiewać, malować, rysować, grać w piłkę i robić fotografię Ma wadę wzroku, lecz nie nosi okularów, bo używa medycznego ninjutsu Przypisy 2 ARTYKUŁ __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Sakue Hiroikku- 18 letnia kunoichi z Konohy. Młodsza siostra Katsuko, a także jej przeciwieństwo. Jej Kekkei Genkai jest Ōkami, czyli przybieranie postaci wilka. Osobowość Sakue to osoba żywa, pomysłowa i niezwykle energiczna. Ma chłonny i błyskotliwy umysł, niemniej jednak powinna uważać na swoją porywczość. Jej poczucie odpowiedzialności jest ściśle związane z tym, co dla niej wygodne. Nie jest wylewna, a powinna nauczyć się otwartości. Marzenia odgrywają dużą rolę w jej życiu. Nigdy nie dzieli się z otoczeniem urokami swego wewnętrznego życia, gdzie kwitną cudowne kwiaty i fruwają barwne motyle. Pod pozornym zadowoleniem kryje się jakaś gorycz. Potrzebuje wiele miłości, by mieć poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Często zaskakuje, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, czy wybuchnie, czy też zacznie śpiewać. Od dzieciństwa trzeba było mocno trzymać ją w ryzach. Nie może usiedzieć w miejscu, musi się ciągle ruszać, tańczyć i śpiewać. Nieco brak jej stałości i równowagi. Nieraz przesadza w gniewie, aby dodać sobie odwagi i wywrzeć wrażenie na otoczeniu. Pragnie intensywnie uczestniczyć w życiu świata. Cechuje ją wielka pewność siebie. Swymi „górkami” i „dołkami” przypomina kolejkę górską. Obchodzi ją zarówno własne zachowanie, jak i postępowanie innych. Cudze upadki ranią ją i irytują. Posiada wyjątkową zdolność przystosowywania się i wszędzie czuje się swobodnie. Promieniuje z niej radość życia, która prowadzi ją do pełnego sukcesu, nie tyle w dziedzinie zawodowej, co w płaszczyźnie własnej osobowości. Pod pozorami pewnego dystansu kryje się wielka uczuciowość. Nie tłumi uczuć, które żywi wobec swego partnera. Jest jednak niepohamowanie zaborcza. Na ogół jest wierna i bardziej sentymentalna, niż pragnie to po sobie pokazać. Ma niecodzienny urok i bardzo wcześnie zdaje sobie sprawę, jak dalece może go nadużywać. Jest uparta. Porażki sprawiają jej przykrość, ale nie powstrzymują. Bardzo rozwinięty altruizm nie pozostawia miejsca egoizmowi. Ma dobrą intuicję, ale nie ufa jej. Woli spokojnie podążać utartymi ścieżkami, niż rzucać się w przygody. Stoi mocno nogami na ziemi. Nie stara się błyszczeć, a nawet jest nieufna wobec ludzi, którzy próbują za wszelką cenę przyciągnąć jej uwagę. Ma inteligencję analityczną, interesują ją raczej szczegóły, niż ogólny zarys. Sprawia wrażenie, że wszystko przychodzi jej z łatwością, podczas gdy musi walczyć, by stanąć na wysokości zadania, i staje dzięki zaletom serca. Wygląd Umiejętności Biografia Ciekawostki ** Jest bardzo zazdrosna, gdy inna dziewczyna zbliża się do Kayroku